


Bedridden Symptoms

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Bigger Than Us [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Experimentation, First Meetings, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue Missions, burn scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: There's a new boy in the ward...and Markus wants to know more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taterz_Tots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taterz_Tots/gifts).



> One of the requests I got! Sorry if this isn't what you guys wanted x.x

Markus was on his way to clean up the blood from one of his father's instigation chambers when he heard footsteps coming from one of the other corridors.

 

He immediately lifted up his phone and checked the cameras to see a tuft of green walking in the hallway directly next to him.

 

He crept across, landing himself behind the culprit and cleared his throat. They turned around, and Markus was taken aback by electric blue eyes.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"Um...I'm Jack. My...my ma works fer yer dad." He says softly, approaching Mark with a weird look on his face. "Yer Markus, right?"

 

"Yeah, what are you doing roaming around so late?"

 

"No, um, no particular-I'm lost." He decides on, and Markus gives him an odd look before grabbing him by his arm, causing him to yelp and snatch away.

 

"You need to go back to your room. dad will be angry if he sees you're awake." He says, glancing at the obvious burn marks on the boy's arms. "What happened to you?"

 

"I, uh, accidentally burned myself. Playin' wit' fire y'know?"

 

"Did my father to this to you?" Markus asks, taking the boy's arm again gently and and examining it. He looks up to see Jack blushing, looking everywhere but him.

 

"Please...don't take me back there..."

 

"I have to...but I can help you." Markus smiles, extending the boy's arms and placing gentle kisses on them.

 

"Wh-what are ye doin'?"

 

"I promise I'm not trying to seduce you...i have healing powers." Markus mumbles, kissing up Jack's other arm and watching the burns disappear. "There, good as new."

 

Jack examines his arms and smiles, then looks up at Markus and wraps them around his neck. "Thank you."

 

"What did he do to you?" Markus demands, hugging Jack back lightly then pushing him off half heartedly.

 

"Ah...somethin' about...untapped potential? Me bein' fireproof er somethin'." Jack whispers, running his hands through brunette hair. Markus watches the movement with a grimace, shivering at the thought of what his father was capable of.

 

"You should take your mother and go. My father is a dangerous man."

 

"I know. He nearly killed me." Jack mumbles, and something about that fuels a fire in Markus. "But, my mother needs the money, and she seems to be infatuated by yer father."

 

"Hm. In that case," Markus says, grasping the top of Jack's bicep and dragging him along. "Back to bed you go. I can't have you walking around while I'm trying to clean."

 

"So what're you? Yer father's little servant? Cleanin' up blood and bodies to cover up his mideeds?"

 

"You know _nothing_ of my dad. He's not a _monster..._ " Markus sighs, pulling Jack back to his designated room. "He just lost sight of what was right and wrong."

 

"And he makes up for that by torturin' kids?"

 

"He tortures everyone. Anything with a pulse. He manipulates it, pushes it, and terrorizes it." Markus says, and the weight of his words settles around them as they make it back to Jack's room. "Please just, stay in here. Things will be worse if you roam around."

 

Jack frowned but nodded, placing a kiss to Markus' cheek. "Thanks anyways, fer healin' me."

 

"Of course. Stay out of the way, okay?"

 

"Of course. G'nite Markus." Jack says, sniffling and closing his door.

 

"There you are! Dad says there's a patient on the loose." Dark says, and Mark swings around to him and beams.

 

"Not anymore. I took care of it."

 

Dark raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. "Okay...c'mon lets go get that room cleaned before dad puts us in isolation again."

 

"Definitely." Markus says, following his brother, but keeping blue eyes in his mind.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up with Jack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short part about Markus's first meeting of Anti and it also reveals the truth behind Dark and Markus ;-)

The more time Markus spent with Jack, the more he noticed the changes.

 

Erratic behavior, his strength, his mood swings, it was like he was pregnant.

 

Today, especially, he began to get concerned.

 

They were hidden in a small corner of the lab not visible by the cameras exploring each other, when all of a sudden Jack pushed him away, looking confused.

 

And that's when he noticed it.

 

The shift in his eyes.

 

Blue to green. Just like that.

 

"Jack...are you okay?"

 

"What _?_ " He says, looking at his hands then taking hold of his head, shaking it. "Ow...what-"

 

"Jack? Jack!" Mark yells, watching as he falls forward to the ground, breathing laboured until it stops all together. "Jack?"

 

Slowly but suddenly, Jack straightens his back, standing up and smiling. "Jack? Who is Jack?" He says, looking over Markus as if he were a foreign object, eyes roaming him hungrily. "Well, I'm sure not _complainin'_ about the situation."

 

Markus went in to touch him, watching as he only stares at Markus, tilting his head sideways. "Jack is...you're Jack. Unless..." Markus trailed off, mulling over in his brain what could be happening.

 

Then he realized what was happening.

 

The same thing that happened to him.

 

Jack was two people.

 

The same, but separate.

 

The only difference?

 

They were trapped in one body. Unlike he and Dark, whom his father had managed to split into two separate beings.

 

"I can hear you thinkin' in there." He teases, and Markus frowns up. "Yer right."

 

"But...why are you..."

 

"Guess the experimentation isn't complete." He shrugs, coming in closer to Mark and causing their lips to touch slightly. "What should I call you, darling?"

 

Markus swallowed, glancing down at plump, red lips and murmuring. "Markus. My name is Markus." He says, groaning as Jack pulls on his bottom lip carefully. "What do you want me to call you?"

 

Jack looks around with green irises, eyes hooded as he breathes across Mark's lips. "Call me...Anti."

 

"Why?"

 

Anti chuckles, pulling Markus into another kiss before parting and walking off.

 

"I'll tell you next time. Looks like I'm late for my treatment."

 

Markus stands still in the corner, watching in fascination as the one thing he loves walks away, back into the darkness.

 


End file.
